(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet service providing method and a device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for providing an Internet service to a wireless local area network (WLAN) terminal.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA[2006-S-009-01, The Development of WiBro Service and Operating Standard].
(b) Description of the Related Art
A wireless local area network (WLAN) system for providing a wireless Internet service using a WLAN requires a WLAN terminal, a wireless local area network access point (WLAN AP) connected to the WLAN terminal through a radio link, and an Internet connected to the WLAN AP through a cable. In this instance, the Internet includes an authentication, authorization, accounting (AAA) server for authenticating a WLAN subscriber, and a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server for allocating an IP address to the authenticated subscriber.
The wireless Internet service provided by the above-noted WLAN system advantageously provides a high-quality very fast Internet service with high data rates and small packet loss, but the service is available within the coverage of the WLAN AP and no service is available during movement.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.